


The first time our eyes met

by FairyChix26



Series: ML Poetry/short drables [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChix26/pseuds/FairyChix26
Summary: I knew that she was the one.I knew he would be the death of me.
Relationships: Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: ML Poetry/short drables [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612963
Kudos: 25





	1. Plagg

The first time our eyes met I knew that she was the one.  
Friends.  
Lovers.  
Soulmates.  
The words didn’t matter, we were two parts of a whole.  
I was the destruction to her creation.  
She was the hope after the storm.  
People don’t always remember all the things we’ve done.  
My kits live in infamy, her bugs lie to rest as myarters.  
We have been here since the beginning.  
Circling around one another.  
I wish I could describe the way I feel about her, but human words could never do it justice.


	2. Tikki

The first time our eyes met I knew he would be the death of me.   
Strangers.  
Enemies.  
Soulmates.  
The words to describe us had two sides, just like the two of us.  
I was the rebuilding of all that he destroyed.  
He was the death to all I created.   
People forget that we have been here the whole time.   
My bugs have untimely deaths that spur people to action, his kits always take the blame.  
We will be here till the end.  
Running from each other.  
I know the words to describe us don’t exist, but he knows my heart as well as I do.


End file.
